Take The Hint
by Decktheholls
Summary: What other things could have happened on Tori and Jade's "date"? Set after Tori and Jade's performance of "Take a Hint" in Tori and Jade's Playdate. Jori fic. Sexual content.


The audience applauded feverishly as Jade and Tori finished their number. Slightly out of breath and overcome by the excitement of performing, the two girls gave large smiles to the audience as they received whistles and loud cat calls. Seeing the popularity of their performance, Tori turned her head toward Jade and found that Jade had done the same. Tori toned down her beaming to give a gentle smile to Jade as a way of congratulating her on her performance, and once again it was met with a similar gesture. A second later, Jade turned back to the crowd to accept the support, but Tori continued to smile at Jade.

Tori was fixated on the girl that stood in front of her. Every day, Jade found a new way to insult her or she deliberately pulled mean pranks on Tori. Yet, despite their constant bickering, here she was performing with Tori. Not only that, but they were great together! The way their voices harmonized, the way they danced around each other—just look at how the crowd had responded! And to an unrehearsed karaoke performance! Tori couldn't help but be impressed by the chemistry the two obviously had.

But it was more than that, and Tori couldn't tear herself away from continuing to stare at Jade. She continued to stare at Jade's smile, genuine and bright as she waved to audience members. It was unlike any other smile Tori had seen Jade give before. More than that, the confidence Jade gave off while performing was intoxicating. It was if she was laying her soul in front of the crowd and daring them to challenge her, something Tori was unfamiliar with, spending a great deal of time herself living in fear. Something had clicked within Tori and she wasn't even aware of the change within herself. Tori no longer saw Jade as an annoying friend who brought negativity into her days, but as a talented, self-confident woman that Tori was lucky to have in her life.

With all these thoughts crashing over her, Tori couldn't stop her gaze from following Jade's soft, wavy black hair down her back. The longest pieces of hair stopped at her lower back, but Tori's gaze continued to find Jade's tight ass which was outlined perfectly for Tori by Jade's body-fitting jeans. Tori imagined how perfect Jade's ass would feel …

Snapping out of her daydream quickly, Tori regained her composure as Jade began to walk toward her. Tori was frightened at first that Jade had seen her stares, but realized that Jade was merely walking over to the DJ to hand him back the microphone. Following suit, Tori also handed her microphone back to the DJ and then followed Jade as she descended the stage and walked back to the seats they had vacated not five minutes ago.

The girls sat down at the counter expecting to return to their so-called "date" but found that the crowd was still staring at them because there was no music as no one wanted to follow their karaoke performance. Finally, after a few more awkward moments, the DJ put on a popular dance song and the crowd returned to their meals and their conversations. When the music started up again, Jade and Tori, who had felt pressured by the silence in the club after their performance, looked up at each other and laughed at the situation. Then, they broke their shared gaze and looked around the room, clearly searching for something to look at other than each other.

Tori looked at her phone and then broke the silence. "So, I know it's like nine, but I didn't expect Sikowitz to keep us here, and I didn't eat dinner beforehand, and my stomach is starting to growl, and I don't know if you ate, but if you did you don't have to eat again and…"

Jade laughed, not a cruel laugh like she often had in the past, but a warm laugh that reassured Tori that her rambling wasn't completely stupid. "Relax Vega, I haven't eaten either."

Tori forced a smile even though she felt like an idiot. "So what kind of sushi do you want?"

Two rolls of sushi and three bad karaoke performances later, Jade and Tori had bypassed the awkwardness that followed their singing performance earlier. For the first time in their friendship, the conversation seemed to just flow out of them, nothing was forced and nothing stalled. They laughed together when Jade made a mess eating her sushi and even more when a strange couple performed an awful rendition of Journey's Don't Stop Believin'. And throughout the meal, Tori made eye contact with Jade numerous times. Each occurrence was accompanied by a soft smile, sometimes by Tori, by other times by Jade. Tori was unsure of what to make of these smiles, what did Jade mean by them? Nonetheless, Tori continued to smile back at Jade mostly because she couldn't stop smiling at the beautiful, funny girl that she was enjoying this dinner with.

"Seriously though, what the hell was that couple's deal earlier? I can't imagine a more awkward cover of Journey!" Jade laughed. Tori laughed recalling the duet. "Couples!" Jade said sarcastically.

Tori took this opportunity to take the conversation on a more serious route. As casually as possible she began to pry. "Speaking of which, what was the deal between you and Beck?"

Silence followed as Jade looked away from Tori and down at the counter. Tori immediately felt guilty for pushing Jade onto a topic that was so obviously a sore spot. "It's none of my business, I mean I was just…"

"Tori, it's fine." Jade said facing Tori with her second reassuring smile of the night. But what shut Tori up was the fact that Jade had placed her hand on top on Tori's hand that lay on the counter. The warmth of her touch and the unexpected softness of her skin sent sparks down Tori's body making her incapable of speech or any other movement. Tori gazed into Jade's turquoise eyes for what seemed like hours until Jade broke their eye contact and their hand connection and looked back at the counter.

"Beck and I dated for almost two years but I don't know…" At this, Jade played with the chopsticks lying in front of her as if she were still searching for an answer. "It just wasn't right, I can't explain it. But in the end I just couldn't stay when I felt something missing." And with this final statement, Jade looked up into Tori's eyes, allowing to Tori see the confusion that filled Jade's eyes. Those delicate turquoise eyes swam in a sea of questions that Tori was familiar with, the same questions she saw in her own brown eyes when she looked into the mirror. Doubts about her self-worth, questions about her future, anxieties about who she was attracted to, all things Tori knew she couldn't answer easily. However, while the themes might have been the same, Tori knew Jade's confusion was very different from her own. Jade was still getting over a breakup, something that easily made Jade vulnerable and caused her to fill with self-doubt. Tori's confusion wasn't caused by any breakup, but the feelings that exploded throughout her body when she sat next to a girl like Jade.

"Jade, it's okay," Tori said in a comforting voice. Then, in a daring move, Tori gently placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. Tori knew that this was the best help she could give her friend. But Jade allowed Tori's hand to remain on her shoulder for less than a second before she turned back to the counter, brushing Tori's hand away, and regained her nonchalant tone.

"Anyways, we are over and I have no intention of getting back together." Jade said defiantly. Tori took back her hand and looked down, knowing she had been wrong to go down this path, and definitely regretting her decision to touch Jade.

Then suddenly, Jade placed her hand on Tori's knee. With a sincere smile she reassured Tori, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She kept her hand there for a few glorious seconds before taking it away again. Then turning back to the counter once more and her chopsticks, she continued. "Anyways, how come I don't see you dating any of the guys at Hollywood Arts? It's not like they aren't after you…" Jade's voice rose as if this was a challenge.

Tori stared dumbstruck at Jade for a second. How had the conversation turned to her? Did Jade really pay this much attention to her dating life? And most importantly, what did she have to do in order to get Jade to move her hand up her thigh…

"Umm…" Tori stuttered as she pondered. "What are you talking about? Guys? After me?"

"Oh c'mon Tori, everyone at Hollywood Arts knows you're attractive. You are like the hottest girl there..." Jade said with a small smile.

At this, Tori knew she was blushing. Jade West had just called her the hottest girl at school. Tori focused hard in order to maintain her composure. "I mean like….what… like….no."

"Oh, look in a mirror, will you? Your long wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes, your…well…" Jade's voice trailed off and Tori swore Jade had just checked her out.

Tori felt like she was about to fall over.

"C'mon! None of the guys up to your standards?" Jade teased her.

"No of course not! I mean yes! I mean…look all the guys at Hollywood Arts are great, they are attractive and funny and talented…but I don't know, I just don't feel the chemistry..." Tori and Jade both got quiet. Tori began playing with the spoon that lay in front of her and Jade watched her do so. After a minute of silence, Jade leaned over and grabbed a dessert menu from the counter in front of Tori. After looking over it quickly, Jade motioned for the waitress who came right over.

"I'll take a single scoop of vanilla ice cream." Jade said matter-of-factly. Then turning to Tori with a grin she asked "Do you want any dessert?"

Tori definitely wanted dessert but she knew what she wanted wasn't on the menu. "No thanks," she said with the best smile she could muster.

The waitress was back with Jade's ice cream in seconds. Jade dug in as Tori watched, spooning the ice cream delicately into her mouth. It was one the last spoonfuls of ice cream when a small bit of vanilla dripped off the spoon and fell down into Jade's cleavage.

Both Tori and Jade saw where the ice cream had landed. Tori's eyes grew wide as she stared directly at the perfectly shaped breasts that blocked her view of the ice cream splatter. They were beautiful, supple and tender, like the best boobs were, or at least that's what Tori imagined they would feel like if she ever got to touch them. Tori didn't know how long she had been staring until she looked up and met Jade's eyes.

Tori knew Jade had seen her staring at her chest and was prepared for the worst. But instead, Jade smiled once more. But this time, the smile wasn't soft and reassuring, it was seductive. Jade took her right index finger, guided it down her cleavage so that it picked up the dropped ice cream, and then brought the finger to her mouth. Tori watched intently as Jade took her index finger in her mouth and sucked the ice cream off, licking until the finger was completely clean once again. Running her finger over her bottom lip, Jade once again met Tori's brown eyes with her turquoise ones.

Tori's heartbeat raced erratically as she watched Jade and she could feel her clitoris throbbing. Unable to move, Tori waited for Jade to do something. Jade's simple response was to ask for the check. Tori merely continued to sit quietly, and turned to look down at the counter in a fatal attempt to hide the feelings that were surging over her at that moment. Tori tried to calm herself down, tried to stop thinking about the beautiful girl sitting just inches away from her, tried to stop imagining her sliding her fingers up Jade's thigh and into her…

Tori almost jumped when she felt a soft hand on her left cheek gently pulling her head to the right. The smooth skin of Jade's hand guided Tori's head toward Jade's face which was now closer than ever. Tori felt her breathing slow as she moved closer and closer to Jade to the point where she was only an inch away from Jade's lips. But instead of closing the gap between them, the girls held their distance, looking into each other's eyes. Then Jade slide her hand slowly off Tori's cheek and brushed a strand of Tori's hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Jade then straightened up, quickly threw down some money on the counter, and grabbed Tori's hand. Before she knew what was happening, Tori found herself being led out of the dining room and towards the front door of the sushi bar. Jade was practically running ahead of her and Tori struggled to keep up with her. They reached the front of the sushi bar and turned the corner out of the dining room into the lobby of the restaurant.

Immediately after turning the corner, Jade pushed Tori against the nearest wall and pinned Tori's arms above her head with her own. Jade quickly looked the lobby to make sure they were alone and then refocused her attention on Tori. Jade gave another seductive smile and looked into Tori's eyes as if to gain consent for what she was about to do. Before Tori could even think, Jade swooped in and kissed her full on the mouth.

Jade's lips tasted as great as they had looked. Tori felt the soft pressure they put on her lips and the smoothness of the skin. Tori was instantly taken in by the passion of the kiss and felt herself become completely aroused. She pressed back against Jade's sweet lips and, fighting off Jade's hands, wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pulling Jade as tight to herself as possible. At this, Jade opened her mouth just slightly, daring Tori to go further and take the next leap of the night. Tori was in no state to argue, and gently, yet zealously, slid her tongue past the lips and into the mouth of the goddess she was now entwined with. Jade returned the passion with a swirl of her tongue, and the two began an impromptu dance number between their two tongues.

The passion Tori felt extended through the rest of her body and her began to let her hands wander. Slowly at first, Tori's right hand traveled down Jade's back, pausing momentarily before grabbing Jade's perfect tight ass. The feeling was so great that Tori allowed her other hand to follow suit and grabbed the other side of Jade's ass with her left hand. Still deeply immersed in her kiss with Jade, but needing more of the smoking hot girl that was rubbing against her now, Tori moved her one hand off of Jade's ass and found the hem of her tank top. Tori guided her hand under the tank top and moved up to the small of Jade's back. Her skin felt amazing…

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Jade asked abruptly, pulling out of Tori's mouth and pulling her body out of Tori's reach.

Tori, stunned by Jade's reaction, just stood there. She felt vulnerable and pathetic; of course she should have known that this was just a funny experiment for Jade. It would never go more than a kiss, she felt so stupid! "Sorry, I mean…I don't know what I was doing," Tori said in a shy voice.

"What are you thinking?" Jade asked her with a confused look on her face. "If you wanna get under my shirt, we are gonna have to take this party somewhere else," Jade broke into a grin. "I'm a classy sort of girl, I don't let anyone just feel me up in the lobby of a sushi bar." Jade smiled seductively yet again at Tori. Tori, regaining her confidence, immediately picked herself off of the wall, grabbed Jade's hand and quickly pulling her out the doors of the restaurant.

Tori and Jade burst through the door to Tori's room and immediately immersed themselves in each other's arms and mouths once again. Tori shut and locked the door behind them with great difficulty as Jade forced her to focus all her attention on her mouth. Now in the privacy of Tori's bedroom, the real fun began. The girls frantically ran their hands over each other's bodies, grabbing every curve and familiarizing themselves with the tangle of bodies. Their tongues, now more liberated, twirled with excitement. Somehow they managed to move to the bed and fell onto it, unable to pull themselves away from each other for such a menial task.

This hot and heavy make out session lasted for only a minute more before Tori pulled out of Jade's mouth. Breathing heavily, she said forcefully, "Clothes…off…"

Jade didn't need any more instructions. She quickly picked herself off of the bed and began stripping. She pulled off her tank top and her jeans to reveal a lacy black bra and matching thong that sent Tori's heart racing. Jade pulled at her bra in an attempt to get it off as well and then turned her back to Tori. "Can you help me out?" Jade asked Tori, seemingly panting and pulling the hair off of her back so that Tori could see the clasp that would allow her access to Jade's glorious breasts.

Tori pulled herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed and gently unhooked Jade's bra which fell easily to the floor. Then, still facing away from Tori, Jade slipped out of her panties. Running her hand through her hair, Jade turned back to face Tori, fully exposing her body to the girl that sat in front of her.

Tori was mesmerized by the beauty that stood in front of her. Jade's body seemed to have no flaws, it was like looking at a painting. Tori jumped off the bed and practically ran at Jade's perky breasts that called out to her. But before she could grab them in her hands, Jade caught Tori and took a step back.

"Oh no, I won't be the only one exposed here," Jade stated. Before she could even finish, Tori was stripping as well. It took her no time at all to get naked, but by the time she had, Jade was lying on the bed seductively. "Mmmm…beautiful," Jade sighed hungrily after getting her first look at Tori. With this, Tori was back on top of Jade, kissing her lips first, then moving down her neck, her chest, and finally her breasts. She took the left in her mouth passionately and played with the right with her hand and fingers. Jade let her head fall back and let out a soft moan. Tori then switched off to the right breast as Jade sighed excitedly.

"Tori…" she began breathlessly, "I…I need you…I need you badly…" Tori looked up at Jade. She had never seen her so vulnerable, and so beautiful. Tori was determined to give her exactly what she needed.

Teasing Jade, Tori slowly moved her index finger down the line of Jade's stomach, finally reaching the spot Tori knew Jade needed her to be. Tori stroked Jade a couple of times, feeling Jade shiver, and feeling how wet the beautiful girl lying in front of her already was. Then she slipped a finger inside of Jade, who gasped, and pumped in and out, alternating her tempo from slow to fast as she went. Soon she slipped a second finger inside of Jade, to the clear enjoyment of Jade who moaned loud and hard. Then Jade tensed and let out her loudest and most satisfied moan yet as she rode out her orgasm.

Tori pulled out of her and lay on top of her as Jade recovered. Tori had barely gotten comfortable when Jade flipped her into her back and resumed kissing her fervently. She took her tongue and traced a path down to Tori's vagina. From there, she inserted her tongue into Tori and began licking every inch of her. Pleasure swept over Tori and she moaned like Jade had earlier. Jade continued swirling her tongue every which way and playing with every part of Tori as fast as she could.

"JADE!" Tori screamed just before she came, and she too orgasmed, with intense pleasure and a release of all the tension in her body. As Tori finished her high, Jade started kissing her stomach once again and created a path of kissed up her stomach, past her breasts, to her neck. There, Jade nibbled and sucked on the side of Tori's neck for a good two minutes straight, leaving behind a large red mark. Tori recognized the hickey that had just been formed on the side of her neck and smiled.

"There," Jade stated forcefully, "Now everyone knows that you are mine."

It was the hottest thing Tori had ever heard.


End file.
